


Red

by AndWeMutate



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndWeMutate/pseuds/AndWeMutate
Summary: "Munakata remembered in colors and lately, they’d been much more vibrant, more pigmented."Munakata remembers red and what it felt like to him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another one that falls under 'it's shippy if you squint.' Despite how short this one is, I was...very happy with how it flowed in my head and how organically it grew. I wish it was longer but hey...
> 
> Obvious inspiration is obvious, but I was listening to "Red" by Taylor Swift when I wrote this.

It was acid against his tongue but it helped slowly burn away the remnants of those lingering memories. The glass hit the bar and he silently signaled for another.

Wash, rinse, repeat.

He’d been at this for about two hours now. He was trying to set those tender memories ablaze, reduce them to ash and watch them dance in the wind. He wanted nothing more than to, for a single day, free himself from the grief and the guilt.

Munakata remembered in colors and lately, they’d been much more vibrant, more pigmented. Remembering blue was feeling the heft of an invisible crown and the many eyes of all the king’s men. Remembering green was bitter and complex. Remembering silver was sympathetic and dripping with compassion.

Remember red was what made his chest ache. Red was feverishly warm and intense. Red was passionate and it tasted like regret at times, but its sweetness lingered long enough to make one not mind it. Red was impossible to forget and painful to remember. Red was comfortable and complicated. Red was stubborn and temperamental. Red seemed to glow when no one was looking.

Red was gone too soon.

Red forced him awake in the middle of the night, heart pounding and fresh tears clinging to his lashes.

Red made it impossible to sleep.

Red left him alone.

Munakata swallowed the growing lump in his throat and chased it down with another shot.

Loving him was red.


End file.
